


一本名著

by CaoJun



Category: 227事件, 227大事件, event227, 作品的尊严, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, 关于文学作品的反思
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaoJun/pseuds/CaoJun
Summary: 如果这世上只允许名著存在，这世上只会留下一本书。
Kudos: 28





	一本名著

一言岛是个小海岛，岛上居民不多，标志性建筑物是一个大烟囱，几十年前它还终日地冒着浓烟，这年它只是偶尔呛咳出一点点废气。

“原来是在烧废品啦……这几年保护环境，要烧的垃圾变少了，也是岛上居民素质提高了嘛。”导游小默这样跟我介绍道。

“我们这边海水也很干净的……”天气晴好到阳光都没有一丝杂质，水清沙白，这个小岛确实处处都干净又整洁。不光是岛上的环境，岛上的建筑也是美观又整齐划一，以岛中心的大烟囱为圆心形成一个规则的环形，一栋一栋仿佛同卵兄弟，连窗口摆放的花盆都好似复制黏贴。屋前的花坛里种着许多不一样又一样的花——每个花坛里都有着几种花，但是每个花坛里有的花的品种都一样，排列的方式也一样。

“强迫症的天堂啊。”我一面跟着小默参观，一面感慨。

名不虚传，我在旅游app页面上看到这座小岛的简介时，第一句介绍就是“强迫症天堂！”整齐，绝对的整齐。如果真有上帝，这座小岛绝对是祂收拾得最好的一个角落。

在遇到几个人之后，尴尬感渐渐从脚底漫起，污染了我之前的舒适惬意。这岛上的人们也是整整齐齐的，不是说特别的美丽，就是“男有男的样儿，女有女的样儿”，个儿不高不矮，身材不胖不瘦；男的必着黑西装白衬衫打领带穿皮鞋，女的必然穿一件有着元宝领子的长裙，从下巴开始藏好每一寸肌肤。下巴让元宝领一卡，管你原来是圆是扁，统统锥子脸。我捏捏自己的两层下巴，摇了摇头。

我去过很多地方，但是很少有这样的一个地方无时无刻地在提醒我，你是个外乡人。说话就更别提啦，他们讲话，腔调都是一模一样，见着人，离开不多不少三步远，微微颔首，眼睛盯住你，字正腔圆的一句“您好”就从张得正好的嘴里干净利落地出来了，绝不拖泥带水。在和三个人打过招呼以后，我渐渐分辨不出自己的声音了。

地方干净，模样干练，说话干脆。这地方真是从里到外都规规矩矩。照理说干净整洁的所在人应该呆着舒服，可我总被一种淡淡的不舒服包裹着。

这时我无比庆幸我不在这个小岛上过夜。这座小岛虽然干净漂亮，但是长期只有当地人口居住，没有旅馆，也没有什么名胜古迹之类的。

“岛上没有古迹欸……”想到这个，我推了推小默，问了一句：“岛上有什么名胜古迹的吗？”

“只有以前的老房子，但是都改装成和现在的新房子一样的了。”小默虽然说是我的导游，其实并不热络，话也更多是敷衍式的随意讲一讲，冷淡到我几乎以为她嫌弃我这个外乡人。

“我想去看看那间老房子，顺便看看岛上有什么纪念品可以买回去？”她不热络，那我只好多费费口水。本以为她还会冷淡回应，没想到她的眼睛一下子亮了起来，声音也有活力了一些：“刚巧，那间老房子里正卖着我们最好的纪念品！我们现在走吧！”

怎么，这纪念品她有提成吗？我想起之前在别处的经历，暗暗腹诽。在向那间老房子走过去的路上，小默欣喜的神情一直掩藏不住，高高挺直的背挺起的胸让她看起来仿佛一只正当盛年的公鸡一般骄傲。

“到了。”小默的尾音上扬，我看看那房子，再看看它隔壁，看不出有什么不同来。我很好奇小默是怎么认出来这是一间老房子的？

“它有烟囱，”小默手一指，我仰头顺着她的手指方向看去，果然是一个小小的烟囱，也是一个名不副实的烟囱——它被砖头封上了。

“尊贵的客人，”小默握住了门把手，将将要推开虚掩的的门时，她故作神秘也掩饰不住骄傲与雀跃：“我要向您展示我们岛上最珍贵的纪念品——我们的名著《一本》！”——她开了门，怔愣了一下，旋即咬牙切齿了起来。

我没注意到书本，但是先看到了书堆——垒成各种各样造型的书堆，钝角三角形的书堆垒成过道的两侧，然后是城墙一样的高低错落，再然后是螺旋样，波浪样……打开的书本被做成各种造型放在一些平面上。

书堆搭成了走廊，走廊尽头是一扇紧闭的门。

“老叔，老叔，你出来！”小默怒不可遏的喊声将我从欣赏书堆艺术的愉悦中扯了出来，我吓得一抖，不明白她为什么这么生气。

“窸窸窣窣”一阵响，门被慢慢打开一个角，一张小脸从门后小心翼翼地探了出来：“小默姐姐……”看到小脸，小默的怒气似乎更上一层楼，“老叔呢？”小脸缩了回去，门突然就打开了大半，一个驼背的头发花白的老头儿边讪笑边颤颤巍巍地走了出来：“小默带客人来了？老头子耳朵背没听到……”

老头穿着一件肥大的白色T恤，一条深色的短裤并一双棕色的球鞋，他走得慢，幸好走廊也不很长，他在离我两步远的地方停下，大声到近乎喊了：“你好呀！”

“你好，你好！”我在这老头的问好里仿佛找回来一点自己，对老头无端生出一点亲近。“客人是要买纪念……”

“老叔，先把屋子整理好了再说话吧，乱七八糟的，丢死人了。”小默皱着眉头，似乎忍着气。我再次扫视了一下屋子，再看看小默因为生气而皱起来的脸。没变，不是我幻视或者幻听。

“这……屋子收拾收拾要点时间，先给客人拿书吧，小默。”“什么拿书，是名著！”小默似乎真的很喜爱这书。“小默，除了你之前提到的《一本》，我还有别的书可以买吗？”

这下换小默盯着我看了：“名著当然是只会有一本了。”

“我知道《一本》是你们这里的名著……你们的名著只有一本？”

“当然是只有《一本》啊，怎么会有其他呢？我们没有其他的名著了。”小默很不可思议地看着我，“除了名著之外是没有书的。”

“是啊是啊，本来的那一本《玫瑰》已经全部销毁了，还有《牡丹》啊……”老头颤巍巍打包好一本书，再贴心地装进了一只手提纸袋里，递到我手上，一面说着。“那种已经烧掉的垃圾，就不要再提了。”小默冷冷地说。

“你们岛上烧的垃圾？？！!”我惊奇不已，“对啊，没有阅读价值的废纸，当然是垃圾了。垃圾，就、该、烧、掉。”小默的眼底，燃烧起不正常的狂热。

真是疯狂。我低头看看手提袋里的书，老头很细心，把书都用报纸包好了。报纸包的还挺厚……

日渐西沉，小默把我送到码头。我回头望了一眼那巨大的烟囱，默默抓紧了手里的纸袋。

也许下次我还会来。轮船渐渐驶离一言岛，我迫不及待地将书从纸袋里拿出来，一阵摸索，摸到了包装纸开启的小折角。打开，展平，整理。这包装纸有一本书那么厚。

落日的余晖，刚好够我看完全包装纸上的两个格外大的字：玫瑰。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一时激愤之作。自从失去了与ao3道晚安的机会，国内的创作者们都在奔走相告：我们失去了我们的秘密花园。而放火烧掉我们花园的人却在指责我们种植的不过些野花野草不值一提，根本比不上牡丹天香国色，甚至觉得创作者们可笑又吵闹。我流着泪带着愤懑写下它，虽然不够完备，也绝非什么名著，但是我还是写了。  
> 创作或有技艺的高低，没有贵贱的分别。


End file.
